You and Me
by Neusha
Summary: For months now Sam has been watching Jess at the coffeeshop. Finding out everything about her, falling in love and trying to build up courage to start a conversation. What does Sam do?


**Title:** You and Me.**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary:** For months now Sam has been watching Jess at the coffeeshop. Finding out everything about her, falling in love and trying to build up courage to start a conversation. What does Sam do?**  
Warnings:** None.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The song being used is "You and Me" by Plain White T's and belongs to them.**  
Author's Note: **It might've turned sligtly physhotic, but I really was trying to write fluff.

* * *

Thinking back now, I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight, I could tell from the tingly sensation I experienced move all the way from the top of my head to the tip of my toes and from how every time my eyes caught her, they just wouldn't let go again.

I remember the spark in her chocolate brown eyes, the beautiful smile on her lips that melted my heart and the sexy clothes that suited her perfectly, but the very first time I laid my eyes on her was in the old coffee shop, the one just around the corner, left to the hair salon where Dean had gotten his hair cut.

Her and her friends were sitting in the corner, a crack in the window curtains was letting the long beams from the glowing sun caress her tanned skin, the soft giggle of hers reaching my ear, leaving me with a huge grin on my face, looking like a fool.

**You and me, we like the same kind of music  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We got style, baby we know how to use it  
That's why we, make a good you and me**

I never saw her anywhere else than in that coffee shop and I swear, I looked everywhere.

Every time I walked down the flashing streets of New York, my eyes were frantically looking for her between the many heads of strangers, thank god, for giving me my super long legs.

In every store I'd go, I would look after her. I never found her, so I just sat and waited in the crowded coffee shop, praying that she would show.  
My prayers were answered, because two days later, I saw her again, talking on her phone as she walked inside, she waved cutely as she greeted her friends at the small table.

I couldn't be happier.

**You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
That's why we, make a good you and me**

After two weeks, I found out, that she had routine, every Monday and Wednesday, between 4.30 and 4.55 pm. she and some of her friends would come, have a drink and then leave after an hour.

She would make jokes and laugh, her adorable smile enough to lighten up the whole room, while I just sat there, pretending to be listening to my IPod, watching her closely, feeling my heart flutter every time she'd look in my direction.

**We both laugh, at the most random situations  
That's the key, baby don't you agree?**

I took Dean with me once, he told me he heard someone call her Jess. I wanted to make sure, so I asked Dean to call me on my phone.

He laughed at me, telling me I was an idiot, but he did what I asked him to. My eyes were set on her as I answered the phone and I loudly said her name as if I was greeting someone. Her head snapped in my direction, clearly wondering who had just called out her name.

I was filled with amusement, excited to have finally found out the name of my crush. I said the name a few times, it rolling pleasantly of my tongue. It had a nice ring to it.

**Ah ah ah  
You and me, all we need is each other  
That's why we, make a good you and me**

It was the beginning of winter, the end of autumn, the leaves fell neatly on the ground outside, when Jess had someone with her, someone I had never seen before.

I quickly found out "someone" had a name, it was Brian.

As they sat down I couldn't help but notice how Brian was staring at Jess, his eyes filled with... love? To my horror, I watched as Jess cuddled herself up against Brian, gave him a peck on the cheek while Brian smiled, before he lifted up Jess' chin with his finger, and planted a perfect kiss on her lips.

I felt the monster inside me go wild, sweat appeared on my forehead, a wave of nausea hit, the bile slowly rising. Swaying slightly I hurriedly left the coffee shop, careful not to look at them again, letting the cold air outside cool me down.  
It was the first and last time I left the coffee shop before Jess.

**This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me**

It was a January day, when I saw her entering, small snowflakes in long blonde hair.

She looked sad, her eyes red and puffy, with wet cheeks as she slowly walked over to her friends, who all stood up and gave her hugs. I instantly felt the urge to go over and hug her too, but I, of course, just watched her, the worry hitting me like waves against the shore on a rainy day. I observed the salty tears run down her delicate cheeks, only wanting to wipe them of with a brush of a finger. After a few more hugs and a big cup of hot chocolate, they left.

It was first then I noticed that Brian wasn't with them.

The worry subsided as I cracked a smile, doing a happy dance in my mind, feeling relieved once again.

**I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me**

This day today, I am still watching Jess from when she first walks in the coffee shop, until she walks back out again, my love for her is growing more and more with each passing day.

Everyday I learn something new about her, something that makes me stay up all night thinking about it.

I often daydream about the conversations we might have someday in the future and maybe someday I'll find the courage to make them true, but for now, just seeing her every Monday and Wednesday is enough to complete my day.

**Make a good you and me  
You and me**


End file.
